ponyofandomcom-20200214-history
Ponyo
Ponyo (ポニョ, Ponyo), born Brunhilde (ブルンヒルデ, Burunhirude) is one of the main protagonists of the film Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea directed by Hayao Miyazaki. She is a magical fish descended from the Sea Goddess. She is voiced by Yuria Nara in the Japanese and Noah Cyrus in the English version. Film Ponyo appears in the beginning of the movie with her sisters as they watch their father perform magic. She sneaks away out into the open ocean and ends up falling asleep inside a jellyfish. Ponyo wakes up to a fishing boat bearing down on her, and gets caught in its net. While she is struggling to out-swim it, she gets her head caught in a glass jar, but manages to slip through the net's holes. She tries in vain to shake the jar off and eventually collapses from exhaustion close to shore. Sōsuke, a little 5-year-old boy who had come down to play with his toy ship, spots her and retrieves her. He too tries to get the jar off and eventually smashes it against a rock to break it. In the process, he cuts his thumb, causing it to bleed a little. Sosuke holds Ponyo and wonders if she is even alive. She suddenly licks the drop of blood off his thumb. He exclaims, "It licked me! It licked me!" At that moment, his mother, Lisa, calls him in to get to work and school on time. He scrambles up to his house, finds a plastic green bucket, and takes Ponyo with him in the car, but not before Ponyo's father tries to get her back. However, Fujimotocan not step onto dry land without shriveling up, so he fills a can and sprays water everywhere he walks. Lisa tells him to go away with his "weed killer" and later calls him a freak show. He protests that it is not weed killer but the purest ocean water, but Lisa drives off before he can finish. While they're in the car, Lisa hands Sosuke a sandwich. He proceeds to try and give Ponyo some of the bread. Ponyo turns her nose up at it and instead, grabs the ham, much to Sosuke and his mother's amusement/surprise. Lisa drops him off at Himawari Nursery School and goes next door to her job at the Nursing Home. One of Sosuke's school buddies, Kumiko, comes out and shows off her new dress before realizing he has something. She tries to see but Sosuke attempts to hide Ponyo. Kumiko ends up seeing Ponyo anyway. When she does not go running for a teacher, Sosuke turns around and lets her see, but Ponyo turns her back on her. Kumiko is offended and calls Ponyo stupid, to which Ponyo whirls back around and squirts water in her face as well as dousing her new dress. Kumiko looks down at her dress and starts bawling. Sosuke takes that as a cue to run. He ends up running right outside the nursing home his mother works at, tries to give her some fresh water, and accidentally drops her. Ponyo squirts him in the face, much more gently than with Kumiko. He starts giggling with Ponyo and is heard by some of the elders. He shows them Ponyo and one of them claims that fish with human faces cause tsunamis, and that she should be returned to the ocean. Ponyo squirts her and she starts thrashing and yelling "Tsunami!" Sosuke flees once again and goes back down to the beach while his mother comes out looking for him, demanding him to come back and apologize. At that moment, Ponyo's father appears again and sends his sea spirits to retrieve Ponyo. They successfully retrieve Ponyo and all Sosuke can find is an empty green bucket. He starts crying and wades out even further into the ocean, desperately looking for Ponyo. Lisa spots him and rushes out and grabs him before he can drown. Fujimoto takes Ponyo back to their home in the ocean and seals her in a magical bubble. She protests and struggles against her father, rejecting his food and her old name, "Brunhilde". She proclaims her love for Sosuke and her desire to become human, using her magic to force her own transformation. Her father is overwhelmed and has to use his potions to boost his power to temporarily stop her. After he leaves, and with the help of her sisters, she breaks free, and with the torrent of ocean water pouring in, she accidentally opens the Pangea vault and mixes the well of power with the sea too early, unbalancing the forces of nature and causing an explosion of power to surge through the ocean, turning her mostly human. She returns to Sosuke by running on huge waves in the forms of fish along side his car as he is coming home from school. Sosuke sees her and watches in awe. Ponyo ends up falling off and plummeting back into the ocean. Lisa stops the car at Sosuke's request and they look for her, while Lisa tries to convince Sosuke that there was no little girl. As they pull into the driveway, the wind knocks the bucket off its post and blows it into the surf, which Ponyo catches and walks out onto the road in her middle form, staring at the bucket as if slowly recognizing it. Sosuke and Lisa stare at her as she runs over to Sosuke and hugs him. This convinces Sosuke it really is her. Lisa takes them inside and accepts that life is mysterious and amazing, but that they have to stay calm and prepare the house to survive the storm. Ponyo is enamored with the light from a lantern and happily comments on the smell of Sosuke in the house. She runs around excitedly and runs into a glass sliding door, brushing off the pain to jump on the couch. Lisa catches her in a towel, but Ponyo is already dry. Sosuke states that it is because she was a fish. After drinking some honeyed tea that Lisa made, Ponyo uses magic to fix the generator, and shows off her flexible toes to Sosuke and Lisa. Lisa prepares some ramen for them with ham in it, much to Ponyo's delight. Ponyo, tired from performing so much magic, falls asleep while eating. Lisa tucks her into bed and tells Sosuke to look after her. The storm continues to worsen and when Lisa looks out the window, she sees a light on at the senior's home. She tells Sosuke she'll be back and leaves to go help. In the morning, Sosuke wakes up to find Ponyo looming over him. He jumps up and the two end up smacking heads. They look out and see that the storm was so bad, the whole city has been submerged in water. Since their house is on a high hill, they are the only ones who didn't get submerged. Sosuke wants to go find his mother since she has not yet come back, and Ponyo magically increases the size of a toy boat and candle Sosuke had to set out on the search. While Sosuke takes the role of the captain, Ponyo sits on top and is the lookout. The run into a rowboat with a couple and their baby. Ponyo, naïve to the ways of humans, gives the mother soup, intending for the baby to drink it, but the mother explains that the baby can only drink milk and that she is the only one that can make it for the baby. So Ponyo gives her a whole stack of sandwiches...she already ate the ham off of it. The husband gives them a candle, and as they leave, the baby begins to fuss and cry with a cold. Ponyo jumps off of the boat, runs on water back to the baby, and rubs her face against it, magically curing its illness, and temporarily turning into her middle form. Ponyo hops on the surface of the water back to Sosuke and the mother stares in awe with the now giggling baby in her lap as they sail away. They also run into a large boat of people evacuating and are advised to hop on, but Sosuke refuses. One of the captains tells Sosuke where his mother might be. Sosuke and Ponyo sail for a little while longer. The candle runs out, and Ponyo is unable to make the new one bigger again. Her magic use curing the baby, and her time spent as a human up until now has ran Ponyo dangerously low on magic. Sosuke gets out of the boat and pushes it himself to the shallows, until the boat begins to return to its original size. Sosuke and Ponyo walk until they find Lisa's empty car. Sosuke, panicked, starts crying, and Ponyo comforts him. The duo carry on to a tunnel. Ponyo finds it scary, and begins shrinking into her middle form again. Sosuke hurries and carries her through the tunnel and into the water beyond, trying to get her to wake up again. She shrinks all the way down to her goldfish form. They are then intercepted by Fujimoto. He tries to get Sosuke to give him Ponyo and let them sneak away. Toki, one of the elders, calls Sosuke over and tells him not to trust Fujimoto. Ponyo squirts Fujimoto to stall him and Sosuke runs to Toki, but Fujimoto captures them with his water spirits. In a moment of uncertainty, he is finally convinced by Ponyo's sisters to release them and bring them down to the underwater garden he made instead of running away with Ponyo. The garden is enchanted and takes away all the senior's disabilities, allowing them to run around like children again. Lisa, previously talking to Granmamare all day and night after rescuing the seniors, awaits Sosuke, Ponyo, and Toki's arrival along with the rest of the seniors. They meet Granmamare, and she explains that Ponyo opened the well because she wanted to become human, but she needed Sosuke to love her as she truly is, fish and all. Sosuke agrees that he accepts and loves her as she is, in all her forms. Ecstatic, Ponyo swims around Sosuke and Lisa, circling and nuzzling their faces lovingly. Granmamare then bids Ponyo closer and asks her if she can accept giving up her magic to become human. Ponyo agrees. She then puts Ponyo in a magic bubble and hands her to Sosuke, telling him he can make the choice. If he really loves her, he can kiss the bubble and she will be human. If not, Ponyo will become nothing but sea foam. With the balance restored, everyone returns to shore, with Lisa promising Granmamare to take care of Ponyo as her own. After her father apologizes and bids Sosuke take care of Ponyo, she leaps into the air and bursts the bubble herself, and kissing Sosuke and becoming completely human. Appearance Ponyo full body.png|Ponyo in her human form. Ponyo fish.png|Ponyo in her fish form. Ponyo has three forms: her fish form, her middle form, and her human form. As a fish, she is identified as a goldfish. She has red scales, orange "hair", and a round white tummy and tail. In her middle form, she sprouts orange chicken-like limbs with three flexible digits each, and her face goes wide and frog-like. If she was previously in her human form, she degenerates to this form whenever she uses a large amount of magic. In her human form, she takes on Sosuke's facial appearance due to having drank his blood, and she has thick, unruly ginger hair in a cut also similar to Sosuke's. Additionally, her scales turn into a short-sleeved red dress and puffy white bloomers, and she is always barefoot. According to Lisa, she is quite pretty. Personality She behaves just like a regular five-year-old, intelligent, adorable, and mischievous, and later in the movie, sleepy. She's very happy and sweet all the time. Relationships Fujimoto Ponyo has a father named Fujimoto, who is an incredible sorcerer and Guardian of Sea Life. She appears to dislike his strictness, and disobeys him often - in the form of running away from home. Granmamare Granmamare, an enormous and powerful Goddess of the Sea, her mother. Not much is known about the relationship between the two, but Ponyo appears rather timid while meeting her mother at the end of the film, and claims that although she is a beautiful woman, she can be very frightening. Ponyo's Sisters Ponyo's sisters are hundreds of little fish who resemble her and speak few words, like small children. Ponyo appears to be the oldest and largest of all of them, surpassing them in magical abilities, size, and speech. She appears to have a healthy relationship with them, as they help in fulfilling Ponyo's wish to become human, by keeping their father away from her. Sōsuke Ponyo has a human friend/boyfriend named Sosuke, whom she chose to love above all else and decided to become a human to stay with him. She gladly gave up her magical abilities to do so. Trivia * Ponyo's favorite food is ham. * Ponyo's real name is "Brunhilde". * Ponyo loves Sosuke. * Because she consumed some of Sosuke's blood, she has Sosuke's appearance, only in female form and with her own red hair. * Since her father is a human and her mother is a goddess its is unknown if ponyo is demi-god. Gallery Ponyo's Sisters help her escape .png Sosuke pushes the boat.png Ponyo's waves.png Ponyo and Sosuke kiss.png 27253.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fish Category:Kids